It's a Not-So Meaningful Light Part Two
Get ready for Part Two of this fish tale. Transcript *Townspeople: Kind Norrius, Kind Norrius, her exploits ever glorious! Oh, Norrius; Kind Norrius, returns again victorious! She bests the people with her might. Her strength cannot be matched. She brought victory upon this day and claimed the biggest laugh. KIND NORRIUS. *Townsperson 1: She's the big bad wolf afraid of. *Townspeople: Kind Norrius! She... lifts us all for the world to see. She dreams of clever pranks and pulls 'em brilliantly. *Townsperson 2: She passes by here on her way to school and church. *Townsperson 3: She is such a jewel around here. *Townsperson 4: Of course, I've seen her. *Captain Pa: I am the rightful captain of anything. *Alvin: Have no fear. *Simon: If there's a sign of them around... *Theodore: We'll bring 'em in. *Captain Pa: I'm goin' back to Bathroom Town tomorrow. *Buccaneer Larry: Okay, sir. Hire some robot-versions of the Chipettes. *Painter Carrot: That'll take all day! *Buccaneer Larry: Then go pack a lunch. I'm giving you this lunchbox. Here's your machinery. I'm giving you the can. *Simon Narrating: Huckleberry Pie, a friend of Gil's, rode on a buffalo, trying to find something to do. When he helped two people at a reception carry jugs of water to thirsty people at the reception, he accidentally slipped on a banana peel and spilled the water all over the floor. While a man hurried to get a wet mop, a townsperson asked him to work someplace else. Another man eventually put a wet floor sign on the floor. *Townsperson 5: Would ya like to work someplace else? *Simon Narrating: Then, Huck, helped two boys with a souvenir shack. However, it started out wonderfully, until he took a quick bathroom break in an outhouse while the two boys were eating lunch. A line of angry people showed up when Huck returned to his post. The first boy hastily took care of the angry customers by manning the cashier. The other boy asked Huck that they can handle the rest and to work someplace else. *Townsperson 6: Can we handle the rest and you please work someplace else? *Simon Narrating: Just then, Huck, helped three boys out some kids as their parents played casino games. Then two of the kids got into a fight over a game of poker. For some reason, it was worse. Huck tried to break up the fight and got hit with some of the chips. After the first boy seperated them, and the second boy resolved the argument, Huck laid on the ground, covered with chips. The third boy unburied him and threw him out of the casino. *Geo: I don't want you to be attacked by those chips. *Simon Narrating: Then Huck, who stood near the mayor's office, saw four men unloading boxes from a cargo ship. He decided to help them out. But then, he stacked a big pyramid of sheep instead. The sheep toppled over and buried him. *Gil: Man, he's havin' a bad day. *Huckleberry: I think I'm gonna head south of Ninaborough. Carry on. *Simon Narrating: Now, Huck sat on a bench, near the cruise ticket booth with an oversized hat on his head and holding a bright light. In those four attempts, they rewarded him with pink slips. *Huckleberry: I can't do anything like that right. I'm getting outta here. *(Huck and Zippy get on a cargo ship and sail away) *Lady: Ooh-la-la! I live here now. *Simon Narrating: They knew that girl lied. The Marigolds' name meant business. *(Pirates climb onto balcony) *Buccaneer Lunt: Ahoy! *Martin: Pirates? In my office? You're getting me fired. *("Dudes, He Ate My Cake" plays) *Buccaneer Larry: What was I saying? *Strawberry: Hey guys. What's up? *Buccaneer Lunt: I don't want to die becoming a slave. *Captain Pa: Me neither. *Buccaneer Larry: I don't want to become a slave, too. *Buccaneer Lunt: I eat silliness history for breakfast. *Simon Narrating: Now Strawberry stood near a bench. Mr. Lunt and Larry sat in their recliners. *Strawberry: You boys ready? *Buccaneers Larry and Lunt: Ready whenever you are. *Strawberry: Eye patches? *Buccaneer Larry: Check. *Strawberry: Bandanas? *Buccaneer Lunt: Check. *Strawberry: Super pirate cries? (Buccaneers Larry and Lunt groan) C'mon, ya guys. You are pirates. *Buccaneer Lunt: But we're tired of becoming lazy pirates over those years! *Buccaneer Larry: Yeah, shouldn't we be someone else? *Buccaneer Lunt: What about yodelers? *(Buccaneer Larry yodels) *Strawberry: You two take this too seriously. *Buccaneer Larry: What about major rockstars? *Buccaneer Lunt: Or shepherds? *Strawberry: No, no, no. You are not shepherds. You are pirates. Have ya forgotten a pirate pledge? *Buccaneers Larry and Lunt: No... *Strawberry: Well, let's hear it. *Buccaneers Larry and Lunt: A pirate is mean, a pirate robs at sea, a pirate's head is always dirty, as a pirate we pledge to spread pillaging anywhere. *Strawberry: Nice. Now can I go home and take a shower, eat a lighter meal and then head to bed? *Buccaneer Lunt: No way. You can't do that. You've gotta let those people go. *Buccaneer Larry: Trust me. The news cable reporter says that this is happening. *TV Reporter: This just in: A zucchini who is the name of Martin Marigold has broke out of jail and is planning to make the people all slaves. What can that do? When will this crime wave end? Can anyone defeat the evil? *Strawberry: I can give it a shot. *TV Reporter: Good choice, then. *Ginger Snap: We're like cool adventurers, like the kind that sail the seas. *Angel Cake: And the kind that defeat giants. *Orange Blossom: And the kind that search for ancient relics. *Strawberry: (hops up to the mayor's office) What's his deal? *Radio Guy: Welcome back to WMID, music for the attacking hordes. *Person: Yes, hello. I'd like to request Sampson's "Bringing Down the House". *Buccaneer Larry: Do you recognize this place? *Strawberry: Of course I do. This is the office the mayor's daughter adopted me. (Swings open the door) I remember that day, I was so poor, I couldn't afford to see what was coming into me. *Buccaneer Larry: Look! *Mayor Jimmy: Well, if Dave Seville knew how his life felt, he wouldn't care about his three boys. *Strawberry: He wouldn't? *Mayor's Daughter: He sure loved that place. He paid for all those statues they built of that Rhubarbarian. *Mayor Jimmy: He commissioned this place before his death. *Townsperson 1: He sure woulda want everyone to see it. Now Uncle Ian's gonna make them knock 'em down. I shoulda talked with him more. *Mayor Jimmy: It's that old sour Uncle Ian's fault! *Buccaneer Lunt: Oh, why is everyone calling him "Uncle Ian"!?! It's "Martin Marigold!" And he's not my uncle! *Mayor's Daughter: I'd like to take that lumpy pickle and teach him a thing or two. *Townsperson 1: I'd weave his basket of peonies into a kettle of beans on toast! *Buccaneers Larry and Lunt: I'm sorry, we gotta have... *Mayor Jimmy: Yes? *(Stawberry whispers to Buccaneer Larry) *(Buccaneer Larry whispers to Buccaneer Lunt) *Mayor Jimmy: Wait a minute, you're two of those lazy pirates! *Buccaneers Larry and Lunt: Yes, indeed. *Mayor Jimmy: Isn't that boring? *Buccaneer Larry: Beats our laziness. *Buccaneer Lunt: Indeed, Jimmy. *Mayor Jimmy: Who is that kind woman my daughter adopted? Did she come with you two or did she come alone? *Buccaneer Larry: She is, Streben... Strebeanie? *Buccaneer Lunt: Strawberry Shortcake. *Buccaneer Larry: Strawberry Shortcake. *Mayor Jimmy: Ya know how to talk, young lass? *Buccaneer Larry: She's a bit shy. *Buccaneer Lunt: She prefers to let us speak for him. *Mayor Jimmy: Well?! *Buccaneers Larry and Lunt: Well, what? *Mayor Jimmy: You forgot to buy a new backbone with your new pair of glasses, miss? *Professor Hamlin: Yeah, well; we'll just see what the mayor has to say about you, Molly. *Mayor Jimmy: Yes? *Professor Hamlin: A friend of hers does lots of failed attempts. *Molly: I know it was true. *Professor Hamlin: He slipped on a banana peel while carrying water. He went to the bathroom while running a shack. He tried to break up a fight over a game of video poker. He stacked sheep instead of boxes. *Molly: That's silly of him! *Professor Hamlin: Jimmy, you run this place like a sleepy old bear. *(Later that evening...) *(Strawberry locks her door) *Townsperson 1: Strawberry, could I afford you into some cute little robo-cowboy cops? *Strawberry: Wait a sec... is that a robot and a cowboy? *Townsperson 1: And a cop. It's from the new movie. I could also afford you into his robo-cowboy-horsey-mobile. *Townsperson 2: What about this here bag of money? *Simon Narrating: Things got tense. The stand-off distance stretched on as Strawberry sat with Larry and Mr. Lunt. Several people pulled up couches to watch. Firefighters came. Television crews arrived. *TV Reporter: Attention, attention. This just in: Uncle Ian has hired pirates and he plans to make the people slaves. This is the TV reporter, signing off. See you then tomorrow. Aloha! *Sarah: Well, what did Strawberry do because of this? *Simon Narrating: Well, never before; she gotten a message that she really wanted to deliver. She didn't know what to do. *(A factory is destroyed) *Strawberry: I guess that coulda been worse. That factory is destroyed. I need to find out more. *(She scurries up the balcony of Mr. Marigold's palace) *Simon Narrating: Strawberry looked through some coin-operated binoculars and saw all her friends. They were all clowning around. The pumpkin-headed children, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, even the Chipettes. *Strawberry: Gotcha! Time to do my duties. *(Strawberry runs into a cruise sign which read "See the World - Friends and Family Cruise") *Ticket Man: Ticket please, ma'am. There's nothing like a cruise to clean the sand outta wicket, eh? *Strawberry: I'm goin' to Tarship. *Ticket Man: Ha-ha! It's the other end of the world. *Strawberry: Awesome. *Ticket Man: If ya had all the money, no one around here will sail all the way to Tarship. Not even those girls over there. *(Mysterious music plays as a silhouette of an elegant pirate ship sails into view) *(Transition to people jumping on board with Alvin, Simon and Theodore as the boat leaves) *Simon Narrating: Even though they never sailed before, they took it like a fish to water. *Strawberry: It's gonna be champagne wishes and caviar dreams from now on! *Ginger Snap: Money is no object. *Person 1: The Pirates gotta get some money. *League: (except Strawberry) What do they need money for? *Person 2: Operations. *Simon: Cool. *Simon Narrating: Suddenly Strawberry had a flashback. *(Flashback opens) *Soldier 1: We have a wall! You do not. If anyone is to do the leaving, it will be you! *Josh: Now listen to me. Our God says that this land is ours and that all we gotta do is follow his directions. I'm afraid that if you don't come out, we're gonna hafta come in after you! *(Flashback ends) *Simon Narrating: Another flashback popped up. *(Flashback opens) *King George: Don't question a king's grammar! Now go and get that duck! *Louis: But King George, we can't just barge in and take Thomas's duck! *King George: Why not? *Louis: Well, he'll tell people and then everyone will think you're gonna come in and take their stuff! *(Flashback ends) *Simon Narrating: Another flashback popped up. *(Flashback opens) *The Angel: God hasn't chosen them. He wants you. *Gideon: But, I'm not trained in weapons of war! I'm trained on the tuba. How many wars have ever been won by marching in formation? *The Angel: You'd be surprised. *Gideon: My brothers are bigger and stronger! *The Angel: He wants you. *Gideon: I'm afraid of the dark! *The Angel: To tell you the truth, so am I? *Gideon: I scream like a girl. *The Angel: Put me in the dark and I do, too? He still wants you... *Gideon: Sorry, I just can't do it. *(Flashback ends) *Simon Narrating: She had yet another flashback. *(Flashback opens) *Builder 1: There's no way scrawny sticks are gonna win over beefy bricks! *Builder 2: Bob's house isn't even finished yet. You should see mine. *Builder 1: I've got a lot of cool stuff in my house, too! *Builder 3: But you still don't have any foundation. *Builder 2: Mine has a game room. *Builder 1: A swing set! *Builder 2: A birdbath! *Builder 1: A ping-pong table! *Builder 2: I'm thinking of putting in a hot tub. *Miss Minchin: Really? I've always wanted a hot tub. *(Flashback ends) *Alvin: You know what I mean? *(Ginger Snap pulls out tape recorder) *Haman: You're big and strong, charming, handsome... Why, any girl in the whole kingdom would be happy to make you a sandwich. King or no king. *Mr. Malab: So that's what little people can do bigger things means to you, princess? Getting operations? *Strawberry: Ahh, no. *Mr. Malab: League, ya better waltz to my quarters and discuss this over cakes, fruits, cookies, cheesecurls, pizza, and rootbeer. And take those people with you. *Ginger Snap: But, captain... *Mr. Malab: No buts about it. *Simon: Tell them the truth. *Ginger Snap: Speak to the fire god. *Alvin: Wait, if those grapes in the hold were evil, wouldn't they already know? So that meant... they're the Peaoni Brothers - the most wanted peas in Persia. *Simon Narrating: So I went to talk with the fire god in the captain's quarters. I should convince him to bring the light of our world back at the time. Once we were finally out to sea, Strawberry went below deck to rest a bit. *Buccaneer Lunt: I have a weird feeling that she isn't done wrecking our boat in a huge rainstorm. I'm figuratively speaking, of course. *Buccaneer Larry: Me too. Category:Transcript